


halloween night and pretty boys in maid outfits

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Maid dress, Oral Sex, Wet Dream, blowjob, i used to have dignity. where is it? help?, topboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: skeppy dresses up as a maid for halloween. bad’s a little too pleased.-based on skeppy’s tweet about what he should dress up for on halloween
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	halloween night and pretty boys in maid outfits

Skeppy’s maid dress was a lot for Bad. Frankly, too much.

As the two men sat on the couch, watching an obscure horror movie they found on Netflix, Bad kept glancing at Skeppy, and he observed him, even fantasizing a little bit.

“Skeppy, aren’t you so pretty, begging on your knees in that cute little outfit?” Bad would whisper, just loud enough so that Skeppy could hear it.

“Please, Bad, let me suck you off,” Skeppy would then whine, begging him with his eyes. “I’m so excited to try it, finally.” He then would crack the softest smile that would tear Bad to a million pieces. Skeppy’s beauty was something uncharacterized by anyone else. His soft, tan skin and black hair that shined oh, so brightly in the sun.

“We’re getting quite into it, hm?” Bad mumbles, fiddling with the strings of his sweatpants. “I think people who are good little muffins for me deserve a treat, yes?”

Skeppy then would vigorously nod his head, he looked like he was going to fall apart. “Please, Bad...” he mumbled.

“Okay, but only because my pretty boy deserves it so much,” the older man then will whisper. Skeppy looked at Bad’s length, and he begins to put it on Bad’s cock, stroking it. He began slow, and as he sped up, Bad let out a soft groan. Skeppy kept stroking, twisting his hand around Bad’s length.

He gave the tip a small lick before asking Bad, “Is it okay now, sir?”

Bad flushes red. “Yes, of course, baby,” he would murmur, stroking his hair a little. “It’s an extra tip.” He winks.

Skeppy rolls his eyes playfully before licking the tip, swirling his tounge around it a couple of times before taking it in. As he makes eye contact with Bad while he’s taking his cock in his mouth, Bad melts.

Skeppy’s so pretty. He wants this moment to last forever.

As he feels his climax approaching, he feels a shaking on his shoulder.

“Bad, wake up, you fell asleep!” Skeppy yelled.

“Huh...?” Bad rubbed his eyes, and he looked down at his pants. That was a problem, he had a tent pitched down there. He quickly looked back up at Skeppy. “Hehe, oops,” he giggled, trying to draw attention away from his problem.

Skeppy quirked an eyebrow before glancing down. “Ewww, Bad, do you have a boner?”

Bad turned red and gasped. “Language! I do not!”

”Bad... You poor soul, it’s so obvious.” Skeppy laughed. “Go deal with your problem upstairs.”

That became another problem to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord, forgive me, for I have sinned. I am so sorry.


End file.
